


Superman's Dead

by darktensh17



Series: How Much Can you Fake? [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Hux is Not Nice, Imprisonment, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Psychological Torture, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loves coming off work, especially with his lovely wife waiting for him. He's particularly excited to celebrate his birthday with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman's Dead

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme request:
> 
> Someone is convinced that Poe is putting himself in too many risky situations, and that being a pilot was not the proper calling for him. They feel that Poe would be a lot happier if he was being properly cared for, if he had more rules, and if he was kept pretty and not covered in dirt or oil. They think the best thing would be to take Poe in and train him to be their perfect obedient house wife, where all he needs to worry about is pleasing them and keeping his dresses clean.
> 
> Many thanks to magnificent Zoe_Dameron for the beta.

Hux rolls his shoulders tiredly. It’s been a long day at work and he can’t wait to get back to his quarters in order to relax. The thought of returning to his quarters brings a smile to his face that he barely manages to suppress. Things have been a lot less lonely over the last few months with his new housemate.

This thought prompts Hux to walk a little faster, eager to return to his rooms. He can barely contain his excitement as he presses his palm to the door and keys in the code. 

“Darling, I’m home.”

There’s the sound of something clattering in the area of the kitchenette. Hux waits a moment, giving his dear one a chance to collect himself and come out to greet him. It doesn’t please him to have to dole out punishment when a bit of patience garners him what he desires. 

When Poe Dameron, now Poe Dameron-Hux since their marriage in the eyes of the First Order, comes into the main room he is a vision of loveliness. Today he’s chosen to wear a knee length black dress that drapes over his form lovingly, with cut-outs at the top that show off his golden shoulders. There is a blood red ribbon around Poe’s waist that hangs down the front of the dress, a small enhancing detail. Hux does so love him in black and red, the colours of the First Order. There’s a smile on his lips and Hux doesn’t mind that it doesn’t reach his beautiful brown eyes; they’re still working on that, after all. 

In Hux’s opinion he looks much better dressed up like this, curled hair perfectly in place and the lightest touch of rouge to his lips and cheeks. Such a beauty should never be tarnished or hidden under dirt and grime.

“Welcome home, dear.” Poe fits so well into Hux’s arm, especially now that he’s begun to lose the muscle mass he’d had when Hux had first acquired him. Obediently he tilts his head up and who is Hux to deny his lovely wife the kiss he so craves? 

Pulling Poe tight against him, Hux massages Poe’s lips with his own, slowly coaxing his mouth open so he can lick into his mouth. Today Poe tastes sweetly of the jaquira fruit that Hux had requisitioned specially for him. He knows he indulges Poe perhaps a bit too much but his darling one deserves it; he had a difficult few months after Hux had taken and wed him. 

Reconditioning was difficult enough, doing so while still trying to keep certain traits intact had required a special touch. Hux had not taken pleasure in hurting Poe so brutally. He much prefers this docile Poe who remembers his life before but found himself so loyal to Hux. There are days when Hux can see Poe warring with himself, fighting against his new place in life. Hux takes particular joy in holding Poe down and making love to him on those nights, Poe’s eyes bright and shinning with tears.

Building Poe into the perfect wife has been a much more enjoyable experience; Poe does so well with an orderly schedule and strict rules. His only concerns are looking pretty and keeping Hux happy, and he does it so wonderfully. 

Hux only regrets that he never thought of this when they’d first captured Poe all those months ago on Jakku. So much wasted time.

“What did you do all day my darling?” It’s difficult to pry his mouth away from Poe’s, but it would be rude not to ask.

Poe smiles and pulls away enough to take Hux’s hand and lead him into the kitchenette. “Lieutenant Mitaka stopped by and informed me that today marks the approximate date of your birthday so I baked you jaquira fruit cupcakes!” 

Hux would be irritated at Mitaka for telling Poe such an inane detail but seeing Poe happy is Hux’s happiness. He is, of course, pleased that allowing Poe to have someone aboard the Finalizer to speak with was making the transition to his life here easier for him. “What a delightful surprise. Thank you.” 

“Do you want to try one?” It’s delightful how eager Poe sounds as he reaches to grab one of the cakes and hold it up to Hux. Obediently he takes a bite despite his dislike of sugary pastries, and is surprised that the treat is not unpleasant. “Do you like it?” Poe asks eagerly, looking up at him with those lovely soulful brown eyes; if Hux sees a little fear there, well, that makes it all the better, doesn’t it?

Hux pulls Poe against him and drops a kiss to Poe’s forehead. “It’s delightful darling, but there’s one treat I would prefer much more.” Poe is pliant in his arms as Hux leads him to their bedroom, his arm wrapped around Poe’s waist possessively. 

Poe’s body trembles against his own and Hux can feel the fraction of a moment where Poe hesitates to follow along. It seems that tonight will be spent reminding Poe of his place. Happy birthday indeed.

Their bedroom is spacious, simple, and orderly. One side of the room contains two wardrobes; one containing his uniforms and the other the lovely dresses that he buys for Poe. Poe’s vanity sits between the two wardrobes. Most of the other side of the room contains their bed, and one small nightstand. 

With a firm hand Hux leads Poe into the room, releasing him a few steps before the bed and then sitting himself. “Show me something lovely.” 

Hux watches as Poe bight his lip, teeth digging into the lush skin before he reaches down and slowly lifts up the bottom of his dress. A moan of delight catches in Hux’s throat at the sight of the garters that are holding Poe’s stockings up. He’d thought that Poe’s figure looked particularly delicate and delectable today and he knows now it is due to the black garter belt that Poe was wearing. 

Beyond the stockings and belt, Poe was wearing nothing under the dress; completely bare to Hux’s eyes. 

“Turn around for me, darling.” 

Poe obeys, turning away. When Hux grabs him by the hips to pull him closer he only starts slightly. Greedily, Hux wants to see how far he can push Poe until he breaks under the pressure and then lick away his tears as he drowns in despair at his situation. 

There is nothing more beautiful than knowing you have broken something so perfectly.

Hux shifts his grip so that he’s grabbing on to the tender globules of Poe’s ass, pulling them apart to lean forward and run his tongue up the crack. He’s met with the taste of his favourite lubricant, the artificial cherry sweet on his tongue. “Someone was prepared to give me quite the goodnight tonight.” 

“O-of course my dear husband,” Poe’s voice shakes only slightly and grinning Hux repeats his earlier action, this time dragging his tongue around Poe’s puckered entrance. He can feel Poe trying to suppress any sounds of pleasure. This simply won’t do; Hux wants Poe to come undone for him.

He manages to pull out a strangle gasp as he plunges his tongue inside, licking up the lube that Poe must have so carefully applied earlier. Poor Poe will just have to slick himself up again under Hux’s watchful gaze. Poe does look so lovely on his knees. 

Spearing his tongue, Hux pushes it as deep as he can, smirking to himself as Poe loses the ability to mute himself and dissolves into a bundle of helpless pleasure. Hux wants to drink in every moan and gasp of pleasure; perhaps he’ll have Poe ride him so he can do just that. 

By the time he’s cleaned Poe out, his darling wife is shuddering so hard that he can barely stand. Pulling away, Hux releases his grip and watches as Poe falls to the ground in a tangle of black cloth. “My darling, it seems you’ve enjoyed that. However, since you’re no longer slick for me, you’ll have to apply more lubricant.” 

Poe struggles a moment to straighten his dress out and then turns to face Hux, his cheeks are deliciously flushed and Hux can see that there are tear stains on his cheeks. “Y-yes h-husband.” 

“Go and fetch the lube.” Hux watches as Poe moves to stand. “No darling, on your hands and knees, and then bring it back to me.” 

Hux watches as Poe’s head dips down the slightest bit in despair before he does as he’s told. The dress is quite pulled down enough to cover Poe’s ass, and Hux very much enjoys the sight of the bruises that mark Poe’s hips and ass; the marks are a physical sign of Hux’s ownership over Poe. 

Groaning at the sight, Hux undoes his pants enough to slip his hand inside and pull his erection out, stroking it as he watched Poe.

When Poe crawls back over, lube in hand, he doesn’t raise his head at all to look at Hux. With his free hand, Hux reached down and tilted Poe’s face up to look at him. The tears were back even though it was obvious Poe was trying to fight them. What could Hux do but make this more humiliating for Poe to encourage him to cry? “On your hands and knees facing away from me my darling, I want to watch you slick yourself up for me.” 

Obediently, Poe turns around; he knows so well what would happen should he displease his husband. The dress slips down Poe’s back as he raises his hips and spreads his legs, presenting himself and his glistening pink hole for Hux. The sight of it is enough to make Hux moan. “So beautiful.” 

He can hear Poe uncapping the lube and watches with baited breath as Poe reaches between his legs and presses two fingers into himself without hesitation, working quickly to slick himself up. 

“Lovely,” Hux moans, stroking himself as he watches. He knows that Poe doesn’t need much preparation by this point but there’s humiliation in making him do this for Hux’s pleasure, and Hux knows that the position Poe is currently in is fairly uncomfortable. 

Poe shines most beautifully when he’s in pain, and tonight Hux wants him to blaze like the brightest star.

Hux makes Poe fuck himself with his fingers longer than he needs to, enough that Poe is beginning to fight back small noises, sounds that are part way between pain and pleasure. “Come here now, I want you to ride me.” 

With a gasp of relief, Poe removes his fingers, scrambling on to Hux’s lap with his legs on either side of him. In this position the dress covers them, and Hux finds that very erotic. Poe doesn’t delay sinking down onto Hux’s erection, and Hux watches Poe’s face as he bites his lip against the stretch as his body adjusts around him. 

There’s a moment where neither of them move and then slowly Poe begins to lift his hips up and then press them back down. It’s slow and torturous. 

Hux waits until Poe has built up a good rhythm before he speaks. “What would your General Organa say if she could see you now my darling?” Poe’s muscles tighten around Hux but he doesn’t dare stop or say anything. In his eyes, Hux can see shock and pain. Reaching up, he cradles Poe’s face. “You’re being fucked by the enemy and you love every minute of it. I know that you crave my touch; I’ve made you dependent on me. To be away from me would be much the same as denying your body air.” 

“W-why. . .” The tears Hux craves have not yet fallen but he can hear the pain in Poe’s voice and he drinks it up with a bruising kiss.

Hux pulls away, speaking against Poe’s lips. “Because you are mine my darling, to use and abuse. You are most beautiful when you are trembling from my touch, torn between hating me and loving me and absolutely helpless to do anything about it.” He jerks his hips up and delights in Poe’s shout of pleasure at the action. “The Resistance was killing you. You are far too beautiful for that chaos. I have given you everything that you need: structures, rules, and a simple purpose.”

Poe shakes his head violently, sending tears flying. “No! I belonged with the Resistance!”

“You belong with me, keeping yourself pretty and making me happy! Isn’t life so much better now?” Hux’s hands are on Poe’s hips now, grasping them tight through the dress as he fucks up into him. Above him, Poe is mostly still, his breath coming out in stuttered sobs. “You know what I say is true.” Every thrust is calculated just so and Hux knows that Poe is helpless against the pleasure assaulting his body. 

“No. No. No.” Poe’s hands come up to Hux’s chest trying to push himself away. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you!” 

Yes! Hux laughs as he twists them around, pulling out and pushing Poe face first into the mattress before pushing back into him aggressively. “I will destroy your pathetic Resistance and make you watch every moment of it! I will bring General Organa’s head and lay it before you as an anniversary gift for you, my beloved!”

Poe’s sobs increase in volume as Hux reaches under him and grabs his still hard cock, jerking it roughly as he continues to pound into Poe hard enough that the man will not be doing much walking for the next few days. With a helpless wail Poe comes, his seed spilling onto Hux’s hand and his body becoming impossibly tight around Hux. 

It takes very little for Hux to cum, pulling Poe close and filling him. He falls across Poe’s back when he’s done, allowing his breathing to calm and listening as Poe cries. With calm efficiency he pulls out and cleans them both up, removing both their clothing. Poe doesn’t even try to resist, pliant under Hux’s hands. His sobs have stopped but the tears continue to run down his face. To Hux he looks like a beautiful doll that has been broken; how fortunate that Hux takes care of his things.

“There, there darling, you did so well.” Hux pulls Poe into his arms and runs his hands down his back in a soothing motion. “Sleep now, everything will be better in the morning.” Perhaps the words are not a comfort to Poe; even so, he still curls into Hux’s body in response to the comfort being offered. 

Hux knows that tonight he may have indulged a little too much and it may have done more harm than good to Poe’s psyche. He vows to spend the next days making it up to Poe; a shopping trip for some new dresses and jewellery may be in order. To make it more special he will allow Poe to accompany him this time. It may also prove a good time to visit home and introduce his wife to his parents. 

Yes, it will be good for his wife to meet his new family and Poe would be much safer on Arkanis than on the Finalizer when Hux mounts his final attack against the Resistance. 

With that thought in mind and Poe finally settled into sleep against him, Hux closes his eyes for some much needed rest.

He never cared about celebrating his birthday but today has been a very good day. He’ll have to find out Poe’s birthday and give him a special day in return.


End file.
